Jess's Heroic Story
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Jess has saved all of her friends lives from Maleficent! Only a little bit of romance included.
1. Waking Up

**Jess's POV**

I didn't know where I was. My room maybe? Was Amanda going to be there if I opened my eyes? Wait...what's that?

_beep...beep...beep..._

Is that...? No...it couldn't be. But, was it? Was it a heart meter? Or was it just my imagination? I slowly started to open my eyes.

"Hey look, she's waking up!" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and the first people I see are Amanda, my amazing, loving, and caring sister, and Wanda, me and Amanda's new mom...I think. I don't remember.

"Am I...am I dead?" I asked.

"No Jess." Amanda laughed. "You're alive."

"Okay. Just checking." I tried to laugh, but I just ended up coughing.

"Hey now..." Wanda laughed. "Take it easy there kiddo."

I smiled. "I have three quick questions."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Wanda, maybe she _is_ my mom after all, smiled.

"One: what happened? Two: is anyone else here?"

Well, what happened was that you kind of saved my life along with the rest of the Keepers' lives from Maleficent. And yes, everyone else is here, including Wayne. They're in the cafeteria getting some breakfast." Amanda said.

"And your third question...?" Wanda asked, anxious to know.

"Okay, I don't know if this really happened or not, but I had this dream, at least I think it was a dream, that _you_," I pointed to Wanda, "ended up adopting _us_." I pointed to Amanda, then to myself. "Was that real, or not?"

"Jess...it was real...we have a family now!" Amanda rejoiced.

"So does that mean Wayne is our grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes." Wanda smiled at us.

The door to the room opened and three nurses came in.

"She's awake!" One of them exclaimed.

"Praise The Lord from Heaven above!" Another rejoiced.

"Amen!" The third shouted.

"Can we get you anything? Anything at all sweetheart?" The first nurse asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure. Thank you for asking."

"No problem." She smiled at me. Then they all left.

"Jeez. Was I out for that long?" I asked this with some shock and surprise in my tone.

"Three days." Amanda said.

"Three days?" I asked.

"And they, at one point, thought about pulling the plug on you." Wanda said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You weren't going to let them do that, were you?"

"Of course not Jess! I couldn't afford to lose you _or_ Amanda."

I sighed, relieved to hear that. "Good. Because I was gonna say-" I was cut off by the door opening again.

"JESS!" Willa and Charlene screamed in unison and ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Willa...Charlie...glad to...see you too...but...can't...breathe" I said, or _tried_ to say.

"Oh, sorry." Willa said releasing me.

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" She said releasing me.

"Good morning Miss Sleepyhead." Philby came up to me and said, hugging me.

"Morning."

"J-Dawg! What's happenin?!" Maybeck said holding his fist out, indicating that he wasn't going to hug me, and just wanted a fist-bump. "Come on, don't leave me hanging..."

"Okay fine." I laughed and fist-bumped him. "But if you ever call me J-Dawg again, _ever_, it will be the last thing you do. Just think about that, okay? Okay."

He looked at me scared. Good.

"Jess! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"In glad I'm okay too, Finn." I laughed.

He gave me a huge hug, but not as huge as Willa and Charlie; I could still breathe. "Wayne!" I screamed.

"I'm glad to see you're up!" He said patting my head.

Well, that's everyone. I guess Dillard couldn't make it...

"I'm so glad you're all here!" I said trying to hide my disappointment. "I'm happy that you guys are the first people I saw when I woke up."

"Well, us and those nurses." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, them too. So what's-"

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Huh?" I said and turned my head, along with everybody else in the room, towards the door.


	2. Her Story: Part One

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Hello?" The voice called again.

Wait a second. I know that voice. "Dillard?" I called.

"Jess?" The person asked walking in.

"Dillard!" I squealed.

He came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Jess! I'm so glad to see you! You have no idea how worried I was!"

"You got that right." Maybeck mumbled under his breath, which got him a slap from Willa, Charlene, and Amanda. "Hey! That hurt!" He complained; typical Maybeck.

Wow, Dillard is still hugging me. Not that I'm complaining…I kind of like it…

"If you don't mind, Jess," Wayne spoke. "I would like to speak with your friends and Wanda in the hall. Dillard, you may stay here, since you just got in here."

"Okay." We both said almost in unison, once Dillard released me from his hug.

Once they were gone, it got really quiet and awkward, and the two of us, Dillard and I, were just staring at each other. He had taken a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed, and I had managed to sit up straight.

"I don't think Wayne really wanted to talk to them." Dillard said, finally breaking the silence.

"Me either. I could tell he knew something, and wanted us to be alone."

"Why do you suspect he knew something?" Dillard asked confused.

I pointed to my head.

"You had a dream?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I just love doing that to people who know about my 'secret'. The reason why I think something's up is because why would Wayne only want to talk to everyone but us in the hallway?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, it _does _seem like he knows something."

For the next few minutes or so, we just talked.

"Listen, Jess. I've been meaning to tell you something." Dillard said.

"And what might that be?"

"Okay, this is not easy for me to say, but I-"He was interrupted by Maybeck flinging the door open.

"Just kiss her already!" He shouted. "We all know you like her and she likes you!" He then ran back out the door. We heard muffled yells, most likely intended for Maybeck.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He responded.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted again when Wayne came in followed by our friends else and a nurse.

"Okay sweetie, the doctor says that you can go home tonight." The nurse said to me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really." The nurse replied.

**-AT HOME-**

Amanda and I were sitting in our room, both of us on Amanda's bed. We were talking about random things. School, family, friends, Disney.

"Hey Amanda, what exactly happened that night when I, as you say 'saved your and the rest of the Keeper's lives'?" I asked _completely_ changing the subject.

"Well, we were all in the apartment when it happened." She started.

"When _what_ happened?"

"Overtakers…"

"What about them? Sorry for all the stupid questions, I don't remember much."

"Hey, it's my pleasure, and honor, to tell your heroic story." She smiled. "And no need to be sorry, I understand about how you don't remember. Anyway, when we were in the apartment just talking, there was a chilling breeze and a knock at the door. Wayne opened it, and there stood Captain Hook and Blackbeard in the doorway."

I gasped, "Oh no. What they do?"

"Well, obviously they're not capable to conjure spells or shoot fireballs, but what they _did_ do, was throw some type of smoke bomb that knocked us out. When we woke up, I realized where we were immediately: in one of the cells underneath the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. We were in chains, locked to the cell wall so we couldn't get out. Wayne, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

**-FLASHBACK -**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find my six friends all either still unconscious, or starting to wake up. Why were my hands behind my back? And what was making it hard to move them. Oh, chains. Real smart, Maleficent.

"Finn…?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked from besides me.

"I'm scared…what do we do?"

"I don't know. We're chained to the wall, so the only thing I can think of is to go all-clear."

He closed his eyes, trying to remove all fear from his body. I could tell he was becoming pure light. That is, until…

"AHH!" He screamed.

"What?!" Everyone, now conscious, asked panicked.

"The chains! They electrocuted me when I tried to go all-clear!"

"Great. Just great." I muttered.

"Yes, it is great isn't it?" Said a voice coming from the shadows beyond the cell bars.

"Who's there?" Willa asked from beside Charlene.

"Why, you don't know who I am?" the voice said stepping out from the shadows to reveal…Hades.

"Oh good Lord! Why you?! Why you of all people?!" Charlene started to scream; but I don't think they were screams of terror.

"That's right, little girl! Fear the wrath of THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HADES!" He said.

"Yeeeahhh…um, I don't think she's _scared_ of you." Philby laughed. "I actually think she's making fun of you."

**-TEN MINUETS LATER-**

Hades is finally gone. We were trying to convince him that he wasn't intimidating us and he wasn't doing a very good job at being an OT.

"Children," said a chilling voice. "It's time." It was Chernabog.

**Clifhangerrrrr…! Keep in mind that the next chapter will start off still in Amanda's POV and it will still be part of the flash back.**


	3. Her Story: Part Two

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I couldn't see anything but darkness. It started to get cooler. Now it was freezing.

Coldness.

Darkness.

Maleficent must be near.

I look to my right and see Finn, apparently he's doing the same thing I was: trying to figure out where we were.

"Finn..." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think Chernabog's taking us?"

"I have no clue; but he must be bringing us to Maleficent. If not _to _her, then somewhere near her."

"Quiet back there!" Chernabog yelled from the front of us.

We were shown into a room that was very small. The only light was from three small candles placed on a table in the center of the room. It provided enough light to see my friends around me. Finn then me then Jess then Willa then Charlene then Maybeck.

"Good evening, children." A chilling voice, like broken glass or fingernails on a chalkboard, said from behind the shadows.

"It _was_ before _you _showed up." Maybeck scoffed. The figure stepped out from the shadows.

We all gasped. It was Maleficent. "Watch your mouth, Terrance." She snapped back.

"Why should I?!" He raised his voice. I could see the anger building up inside of him.

"Because, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure you're the first to die and that all of your friends have a front row view of it too." Maleficent cackled.

That was it. That was the last straw with him. Maybeck couldn't hold it in anymore. He just...exploded with anger and hate.

"You know what?! Go ahead! At least I'll know I died trying!"

"Trying?! HA! Trying what?!" Maleficent laughed. "You're useless."

"No he's not!" I heard Willa yell. "He's anything _but use_less!" I saw her step up beside Maybeck, confronting Maleficent also.

"Oh, look!" Maleficent smiled a smile that could make babies cry. "It's the _other_ useless idiotic Keeper! Little Miss Angelo!"

"What are you talking about, _useless_?!" Willa and Maybeck yelled at the same time.

"Oh you know. Finn's the 'brave' leader; Charlene's the adventurous and fast one; Philby's the techie; Amanda and Jessica have powers. What can you two do? Last time I checked, the only thing you're good at, is slowing everybody else down!"

Our two friends now had tears in their eyes, a rarity for Maybeck, so this must _really _be hurting him.

A fireball started to form in Maleficent's hand and she said, "Now! Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"If you're going to kill them, you're going to have to go through me first!" I heard Philby yell and then step in front of Maybeck and Willa.

"Me too!" Charlene yelled stepping up next to Philby.

"Fine! I'll just kill you all at the same time! Chernabog, the chairs please!"

"Wha?" Was all I could manage before my world went black.

I woke up suddenly, facing all of my friends, all, of which, were still alive and awake. What was this contraption on my neck?

"Psst...Philby." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are these things around our necks?"

"Shock collars. She's going to shock us to death."

"You mean shock collars like for dogs?"

"Yeah, but, like, ten time worse."

"Great."

Across from me, I saw Jess fiddling with the chains that bounded her hands behind that back. That child can't sit still, can she?

"Alright! Time to get started!" Maleficent cackled. "This is going to fun...FOR ME!"

She pulled a lever on some control box across the room, and pain shot through my body. Everyone started to scream. That box apparently controls the collars.

About twenty seconds later, I felt it again, along with the rest of my friends, but this time it was more painful than before.

"She's turning up the wattage of electricity to send into our bodies." Philby whispered to me.

It happened again. Even more painful.

"That's three." He whispered.

"Three what?" I asked.

"Three times turning up the wattage."

"How many more, do you think, she has left?"

"Two. I'm familiar to these. We bought one of these once for my dog. Wrong type, killed him on the fifth setting."

Pain again. The fourth time. I could feel my body giving up. I could tell everyone else's too. She was about to pull the lever for the fifth time, the setting that's most likely going to kill us, when...

"STOP!" It was Jess. She jumped out of her chair and charged at Maleficent. So _that's _what she was doing! Picking the lock! "Today's _NOT _the day Jessica Lockhart, or _any_ of my friends will die!" She yelled.

Right when Jess pushed her, sending her slamming into the wall on the other side if the room, you don't want to get her mad, she gets _crazy _strong, Maleficent shot a bolt of lightning, sending it right at Jess's heart.

It struck her, and she fell to the ground. "NOOOO!" I yelled, getting an abnormal amount of strength and breaking free of the chains. I ran over to her, putting her head in my lap. I just stared down at her lifeless body, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Soon, everyone joined around me.

"She saved our lives..." Willa whispered.

"Yeah...she did..." Philby chocked out.

"She was a good friend..." Maybeck whispered, tears streaming down his face. "No matter how many times we fought, I never looked at her as any less of a friend..."

"She will be missed greatly..." Charlene whimpered.

Finn was speechless. He seemed to be crying the second most out of all of us; me being the first. We all stood and made our way, with Jess, back to the apartment and returned. On our way out though, we ran into someone. Wayne. He could tell what was wrong. He saw the lifeless Jess in my arms and understood.

The next day, everyone showed up at our house, bright and early. Wanda drove us to hospital.

**-Reality-**

**Jess's P.O.V**

"And I think you pretty much know the rest." Amanda said to me.

"Wow." I said. "I really did all that?"

"Yeah." Amanda smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "You're a hero."

"Why are you crying Manda?" I asked.

"Because, if it hadn't been for you and your bravery, we'd all be dead right now." She said and pulled me into a hug.

**Should I end it there? Or should I continue! REVIEW!**


	4. Continue The Conversation

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! To be honest...I kind of forgot about this storey...(see what I did there? No? ok) When we last left off, Amanda had told Jess her heroic story, and explained to her what exactly happened. Now, let's see what happens...**

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Sooo..." I said, looking at him. "Back in the hospital. What were you going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He laughed at the memory from the day I had woken up from my so-called "coma", when we were talking. Dillard was about to tell me something, when Maydork busted through the doors and interrupted him. After that, everyone came back in the room.

"Ah...uh...um..." He hesitated.

"Very musical." I giggled. He laughed.

He cleared his throat, and said:

"Jessica Lockhart, you are the funniest and sweetest girl I have ever laid eyes on..."

I just stared at him. I could feel my face growing hot, so I looked away. Right as I did so, he reached across the table where we were sitting at the Frozen Marble, and grabbed my hands. I turned to look at him, but just stared at the table, still embarrassed by my red face. I bit my lower lip as I looked up at him, and when I looked into his gorgeous, blue eyes, I couldn't help but to smile.

"What?" He said, obviously confused. "Is there something on my face?"

I laughed at his comment, because, come on, that kind of sounded like something Charlie would say.

"You sound like Charlene." I said.

"How so?"

"Well, I've never met a boy who gets worried if something is on his face when a girl, especially one whom he just told he has feelings for, stares at him."

"So...what you're saying is-"

"Yes, Dillard. I like you too. You're different than most guys."

"Is that good?"

"Obviously! Why would you take that as bad?" I laughed.

"What? I mean...huh?" He stammered.

"What?" I said, confused.

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken when we both started laughing.

"You're a great guy, Dillard. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I said. Why did I just say that?

"Well, a great guy, like me, deserves a great girl, like you." He said.

"What? Me? Great? HA! Yeah right! At school, I'm known as the weirdest person on the face of the planet. I wouldn't want to mess up your "cool guy record" just because of me."

"My "cool guy record", huh? Please! The only people at school who even know who I am, are Finn and Amanda. I don't think you have to worry about messing any type of "record" up."

"I guess that's a relief." I laughed.

He laughed too.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm weird-"

"You said that."

"and you're weird-"

"I guess you could say that."

"which means we're both weird."

"Okay...?"

"So...we could both be weird together...if you want..." He said.

"What? What do you mean 'we could be weird together'?"

"Really, Jess? Really? And I thought you were _smart_."

I gasped in shock, pretending to be hurt. "But, I _AM_ smart!"

"You are? I never knew!" He laughed.

"So, anyway, you were saying...?"

"I'm gonna let you figure it out for yourself since you're Miss Smarty-Pants Lockhart."

"Dillard...!"

"Okay, okay! Jess," He took my hands again, "would you be my girlfriend?"

I tilted my head slightly to the left and said, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"What's that mean?"

"But...I mean...what...you...huh?" He stammered.

We stared at each other for a while until we busted out laughing.

"Yeah, Dillard. That would be amazing."

**So, there you have it...Jillard yay! Anyway, sorry for the shortness...I have a lot of multi-chap stories I need to update so...**


	5. Any Takers?

**Alright, I'm not really sure if anybody really likes this story (I know I say that about a lot of my stories...it's just that I've been told that by some of my relatives...eh I don't care) but, I'm putting it up for takers! I absolutely adore this story, but I just can't keep going...I mean, I have a LOTo of multi-chap stories going on and I can't keep up with all of them! I really want this story to continue, and if nobody wants to do that for me, I'll just do it myself. But that will mean more time for updates because I have to think of all these ideas for so many stories! Anyway, if you'd like to take this story into your own hands, just PM me, and we can work something out.**

**P.s I'm currently working on the next chapters for Random Kingdom Keepers Story, Kingdom Keepers: Later on in Life, First Crossovers, Messed Up Kingdom Keeper Couples, Kingdom Keepers Song Parodies, and Philby and Willa...I've got a lot of wok to do...**


End file.
